Barsad's Gift
by feedthecannibal
Summary: Kasey Daggett's father had met his fate. And now, because of him, she would meet her own. Though hers is much, much different. BarsadxOC. Rated M for language, abuse, violence, possible noncon. Smut and dare I say romance in later chapters. Reviews and thoughts are always welcome!
1. Judged

The roar of the crowd sent a shiver through Kasey's spine as she was forcibly placed in a chair before "the court." Jonathan Crane peered down at her from his seat, an amused smile on his lips.

"Kassandra Daggett," he began. The crowd roared once more and whistled. Crane waited until they had finished to continue. "The pampered princess of Daggett Industries, you have been living, like your late Father, off the blood, pain, and misery of those below you." Kasey winced, at the memory of Bane crushing her father's neck in his hand. She wanted to vomit all over again. Not that she had been particularly fond of the man her father was or his treatment toward her, but having to hear his vertabrae crack and crumble as he gasped his last breath was not something she had been prepared for. Lost in these thoughts, she could no longer hear _Judge _Crane's ramblings. He took notice and immediately grew annoyed. Crane slammed his gavel, commanding her attention. She jumped, staring at him wide-eyed. It made him smile again.

"Even now, I'm too low for you to pay attention, huh? Well, that Miss Daggett, will change." Kasey shuddered as The Joker taunted her from the side. _Ha HA ha._ "Your father's aid in helping us take over this city has granted you leniency for your first crime. As I was saying, you also have also assaulted one of Bane's most valuable mercenaries."

"Bane murdered my father, then ordered his lap dog after me! Surely you still honor self defense?" Kasey pleaded bravely, remembering Barsad's hand reaching for her, remembering grabbing his knife and plunging it into his shoulder. The crowd erupted with laughter as Crane feigned deep thought.

"No. Not for you, Miss Daggett," he stated. "I leave you to their mercy." With that, he slammed his gavel again, and she heard the familiar sounds of the masked man's breathing as his enormous hand clamped down on her shoulder. Her blood ran cold.

"Barsad," Bane ordered, "Come collect your prize." At that moment, Kasey wished Crane had shown her enough mercy to sentence her to death. She had been well informed of what Bane and his men were capable of, and now, she was left in their hands. Barsad seized her none too gently, and roughly dragged her with him as he dutifully followed his master.

Kasey didn't utter a word the whole way to her new prison. She had been blindfolded so they only thing she could focus on was Bane's breathing. It unnerved her, making her want to scream, but somehow she managed to remain still, knowing worse was yet to come.

"You've lost all your fight, Little One," Bane chuckled, breaking the horrible silence.

"What do you want with me?" Kasey whispered. After that the quiet resumed for a few moments before Bane spoke again.

"I could've left you to die, Little One, but I didn't. You owe me a life, but I have more important things to play with. Barsad, however, seems to have an interest in you. I allow my men to have toys now and again, So, as a reward, your life is his to do with as he pleases," Bane explained, calmly. The gravity of what he was saying weighed down on her, despite how jolly his voice seemed to sound. Kasey was seventeen years old and thanks to her father, a child in many, many ways. The thought of being a...slave is the only word that came to mind...if she made it that long caused her to shake.

Barsad grinned down at her small form then gave a thankful nod to Bane. Though, confused by Bane's actions he basked in the thought Bane had given him a gift. A gift that had put a knife into his shoulder and would no doubt leave a scar. His anger and embarassment flared again. A little girl, no more than five feet had manage to escape him, injuring him in the process. If he didn't kill her first, he would make sure to leave his mark on her.


	2. Marked

Helloooo! Thank you for the reviews! And I do agree, we need more Barsad love.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. :P

* * *

When the cloth sealing her eyes was finally removed, she found herself in some sort of warehouse. There were men everywhere, all casting curious glances in her direction, but quickly looking away to avoid being caught by Bane_._ Taking in her surroundings, Kasey could not find any immediate ways of escape, and as long as she was alive, she would try to escape. Already giving Barsad the slip once, she figured she could do it again before he managed to kill her.

"I'll leave you two to...get acquainted," Bane murmured, leaving to attend to other matters. Once again, Kasey was dragged through the warehouse and into what seemed to be someone's room. It was rather bare with just a mattress on the floor, gear scattered in various places, maps and pictures hanging from the wall. Then again, she pictured this a fitting place for a mur—_mercenary. _Barsad simply watched as the tiny brunette took in her bleak surroundings. She didn't look shocked or disgusted, which surprised him. He had expected the princess to break down in tears already, but she just stood there, quietly.

"Sit," he ordered. Kasey went to sit on the mattress, but he gave her a smirk and shook his head. He wanted her to sit on the cold concrete. "Now, first things first." For the first time, she noticed his accent. _Scottish? Irish? _She couldn't tell. Barsad closed the door, and she heard the familiar click of a lock. When he turned to face her, her eyes widened with horror. His face seemed to light up as he noticed her noticing the knife he was now twirling with his fingers, the same knife she had been so eager to bury in his shoulder. As he began to advance on her, Kasey frantically looked for a place to go. There was a bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Quickly, she made a break for it, but Barsad's strong arm seized her around the waist, crushing her small body against his. Kasey began to scratch, kick, and hit anywhere she could, but her fight was cut short by the feeling of cold steel pressing against her throat. His other hand moved from her waist to her long hair. Grabbing a fistful, he titled her head back so he could look her in the eyes. She simply stared up at him, her large, dark blue eyes into his cold grey ones. He then removed the knife and shoved her against the wall, turning her to face him.

"This is gonna hurt, love," he chuckled before plunging the knife into her delicate shoulder. She let out an ear piercing scream as she began to sob. Then, without warning, the mercenary pulled the blade from her shoulder and let her fall to the floor. Without a word, he casually left the room, sealing her in behind him. _Oh, God. He's gonna leave me here to bleed to death. _With a groan of pain, Kasey began to crawl over to a pile of clothes. She grabbed what she assumed was one of his shirts, and pressed it tightly against her wound.

–

Barsad walked the perimeter as he usually did, and caught up on the latest plans for Gotham. He wondered if he should just leave the girl there. He was not one to keep pets, they annoyed him. Kassandra Daggett was off to a terrible start and Barsad had a short temper for annoyances, though he couldn't decide if he wanted her to die just yet. She was a rather pretty girl. And, being a man, Barsad still enjoyed pretty girls. He would not kill her. Not yet, at least. Bane's generous gift was not to be wasted. This also meant he was going to have to get her stitched up. He stopped one of the men and gave him a message to deliver. The man nodded and skidded off to complete his task.

–

Kasey began drifting in and out of consciousness, her arm growing tired of holding the shirt to her wound. At this point, she didn't care if she bled out, she just wanted the burning pain to stop. The door opened snapping her awake. She did her best to glare as Dr. Crane entered her prison.

"Well, well, well, Miss Daggett. It seems he's made quite a mess already," he mused, bending down in front of her. He reached out a gloved hand to inspect her wound, but she slapped it away.

"Get away from me," she hissed weakly, earning a soft chuckle.

"You're not exactly in a position to be giving orders," he explained, once again, attempting to move her hand away so he could see. Once again, she swatted him away.

"Are you always this irritating?" he huffed, this time ripping her arm away and holding her still. "You're going to need stitches, and I suppose you're not going to be very still for me, so I'm going to give you something to help you sleep."

"You are not... putting ….any of your poisons into my body." Just as she said that, however, she felt the prick of a needle in her arm.

"Oh, don't worry. I've been given strict orders on what to give you. Maybe Barsad will let me experiment later." Kasey wanted to retort but she couldn't find it in her to speak. Instead, her eyes closed and everything faded to black.

Crane picked her up and placed her down on the bed. Quickly, he cleaned her wound and stitched her up neatly, and then, as ordered left her alone, having a feeling he'd be seeing her again . Judging by her mouth, it'd be sooner rather than later.

–

When Kassandra woke up, Barsad was on the other side of the room, casually cleaning his gun. Slowly, she sat up, her shoulder throbbing in pain, her mind still foggy from whatever Crane had injected her with. As the pain intensified, a little whine escaped her lips, catching the mercenary's attention.

"She wakes," he sighed, bringing his attention back to his weapon. "About fucking time."

"If you haven't noticed, I've just been stabbed by a lunatic," she muttered, not knowing where this bravery had come from. After all, the man had just sunk a knife into her body.

"You've been out for three days. The floor isn't exactly comfortable."

"Get a mattress, then."

"You're laying on it, Princess."

"Don't call me that." He scoffed at her then, placing his gun in his lap, focusing his intense gaze on her.

"This isn't the Daggett mansion, love. Keep it up, and I'll cut your tongue out, too." He smirked when he saw her open her mouth but then close it again. She wanted to slap the smug expression off his ...dare she say handsome face. _No,_ she thought. _He is a monster. They all were. _"Showers in there. You have half an hour. Everything you need has been provided. Don't bother messing with the razor. I will check."

The girl gingerly stood up and made her way into the bathroom, only now realizing there was no door. Immediately, a frustrated groan escaped her lips, earning a quiet laugh from Barsad. Checking the doorway every minute, she got undressed as fast as she could and slipped into the shower.

As he heard the shower turn on, thoughts of her began to cloud his mind. Such thoughts hadn't been present in his mind for quite a long time, and now, they were overwhelming. Barsad placed weapon on the floor, and quietly stood up, listening to Kasey's little yelps of pain. No doubt from the water hitting her injury. He stepped into the doorway, and saw her blurry figure through the curtain, immediately feeling a stirring below. For a moment, he debated his next move before removing his shirt. _He'd let her rest long enough. It was time to remind her of her situation. _


	3. Pain

Hiii. More favorites and followers! I'm so happy. Also everyone who reviewed thank you so much. Your comments are very appreciated. I know one of you said you weren't getting the atmosphere of the movie yet. I'm slowly going entertwine it and maybe change a few things...maybe. Changes will be subtle. Anyways, enjoyyyy. This one is kinda...sad...err I guess.

* * *

Lost in the soothing feeling of the hot water against her back, Kasey didn't notice Barsad slip in behind her. That is, until he ran his fingertips up her spine. She let out a little scream and began hugging herself, trying to cover as much of her body as possible.

"What are you doing in here?" She interrogated, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Inspecting my prize," he replied cooly, spinning her to face him.

"Ca—Can't you do that wi—with my clothes on?" Kasey's eyes landed on the red, prominent scar on his shoulder, giving her an idea of what hers would look like. Before she could stop herself, her eyes took in the rest of his well toned chest and arms. He stayed quiet, amused by her almost child-like curiosity. Kasey had never had a boyfriend, let alone see a grown man this exposed. She hated to admit, it, but the mercenary wasn't bad too look at. This thought caused a blush to form in her cheeks. Trying to avert her eyes, she caught site of his manhood which immediately brought her fears crashing back down upon her. Kasey tried to flee but Barsad held her still.

"Please...this...this isn't appropriate," she whispered, fixing her eyes on the wall.

"How ladylike...," Barsad smirked. "Tell me, how many men have you been with? And don't lie." As he said this, he trailed his fingertips along her collarbone, down to her stomach, causing her to shiver.

"None," she said through clenched teeth, not liking where this situation...and his hand... were going.

"A pretty little heiress in Gotham still pure? That's a stretch," he chuckled, allowing his hand to travel lower.

"Stop!" she snapped, trying to push him away. "I'm telling the truth. I wasn't really given the chance to socialize."

"We'll see." Kasey struggled harder as his hand continued lower and made it's way her most private place, slipping one of his fingers inside. She immediately cried out at the burning sensation it caused.

"Hmm, what do you know? Gotham still has some innocence left after all," Barsad mused, removing his intrusion, yet kept his hand in place. He began to stroke her, causing her body to squirm at the unfamiliar sensations. Trying to ignore them, Kasey took her opportunity to hit him where it would hurt the most. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain, giving Kasey her window to run. Scrambling to put her dirty, bloody clothes back on, she heard him beginning to recover. Panicking, she fled out of the room and down two flights of stairs. Bane's men watched her, confused on what was going on. They watched her trying to flee, looking back and forth from her to each other. Bane had not given them orders on what to do regarding their new hostage. Any move by them could be a fatal one, so instead of grabbing her, a few went to summon Bane and inform him of the occurrence.

Barsad finally emerged, more pissed off than ever. Right now, despite what Bane had planned for Kassandra Daggett, he was ready to rip her apart. Once again, embarassment and anger coursed through him. He had hunted and killed people so effectively, yet this insignifcant girl had managed to harm him, not once, but twice.

She finally made it to the garage area; the door for the trucks to come in wide open. Freedom was oh so close. Ten feet from the open door, Kasey was hurled to the ground, the masked one, Bane, standing over her.

"Oh, Little One, were you trying to escape?" Bane laughed, Barsad appearing at his side. Bane looked at Barsad and then back to Kasey trying to figure out what had just went on. "And you," he addressed, "once again, she manages to slip through your fingers. If I wasn't so entertained..." With that he trailed off. Bane rarely allowed mistakes from his men. Barsad was amazed at the fact that Bane still thought him worthy enough to keep around.

"It won't happen again, Sir," he assured.

"I should hope not," Bane replied, turning once again to Kasey. "You're not what I expected. I admire your fight, Little One, but now, I have to break it." One of the men standing around handed Bane a metal chain which he then secured around her throat to serve as a leash. "Come now, we're ahead of schedule but today will do." Barsad roughly ripped Kasey up from the ground and allowed Bane to pull her outside into the streets. The light of the sun was almost blinding at first. Within minutes, cameras had been set up and a small crowd began to form. Bane dug his fingers into her wound, causing her to scream in pain as she was forced to her knees.

"State your name," he ordered, digging deeper.

"KASEY DAGGETT," she screamed out as her wound was ripped open again.

"Here before you now is the daughter of the late John Daggett, and as you can see..." He paused for a moment, "...she's in a lot of pain. I have been informed of a resistance...and a plan to rescue the trapped police force...This innocent girl will suffer for every move you make against us, starting now. Her blood is on your hands." And that's when the beating started. None of the stories could've prepared Kasey for the brutality of the next ten minutes. Bane's fists and boots connected with every part of her body. When he finally stopped, Kasey attempted to crawl. Bane grabbed her leg and snapped it, earning one last scream before she lost consciousness.

–

All of Gotham, including Inspector Gordon and Detective Blake, watched the girls brutalization in pure horror. Bane was always one step ahead. Now, the weight of their actions weighed heavily on their shoulders. Not only did they have to save Gotham, they somehow had to help Kassandra Daggett as well before Bane destroyed her. Bruce was also watching from the small television screen in the pit of Hell Bane had put him into. _He had to get out. He had to stop them._

* * *

Not the best but hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter we get a deeper look into Barsad. :) I'm not making him a total douche...or am I? We'll see.


	4. Confession

Once again, thank you to those few who are reviewing. You guys are so great and I adore you. :D I told you I'd give you another side to Barsad, so here it goes. I hope you like it.  
[:

* * *

When Kasey opened her eyes again, she noticed a blond middle aged woman sitting across from her, seemingly wrapped in a book. Everything on the battered girl's body throbbed. She coughed, hoping to catch the woman's attention.

"Oh, you're awake!" the woman said, cheerily, standing up and walking over to where Kasey lay on the mattress. "I'm Nancy."

"How long was I out this time?" Kasey questioned bitterly.

"Not even twelve hours. Dr. Crane came and fixed you up. There wasn't a lot of internal damage. It looks a lot worse than it is, and he only sprained your ankle, luckily," Nancy explained.

"What? I, I heard a crack. He had to have broken it."

"Maybe you imagined it?" Now, Kasey wasn't so sure. Had she imagined it? Could all that pain really be from just his hits and kicks.

"I...I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I'm a nurse. They took me from Gotham general six months ago to tend to injuries. Now, I'm looking after you while Barsad is out," she shrugged, and gave a warm smile. Kasey was greatful for the company.

"Can I at least have some painkillers? Or Tylenol?"

"Barsad told Dr. Crane not to administer any...but he did tell me to feed you once you got up. I'm gonna go get you something, okay?"

"Of course, he did," Kasey groaned, sitting up, watching Nancy walk out of the room. Pushing the blankets off herself, she was annoyed realizing she had been thoroughly cleaned and changed into her clothes? _How am I in my clothes? _Someone must've gone back to her "home" and collected some of her things. The same someone who probably changed her old clothes. As she was pondering this, Nancy came back in with a tray. On it a glass of water, a bowl of soup, and a sandwich. At the site of food, Kasey's stomach rumbled loudly, causing Nancy's smile to widen.

"Someone's hungry!" she chirped.

"I haven't eaten in...five days," Kasey mumbled.

"Oh dear, get this in you, then, and I'll make some more if needed." Nancy set the tray down over Kasey's lap and allowed her to eat in silence. She ate faster than intending to, ending up with a small stomach ache but sated.

"Nancy," she began, "Who changed my clothes?" This questioned created an awkward silence between them.

"You were in clean clothes when Crane arrived..." she finally answered. Kasey went to say something but the figure in the doorway stopped her. Immediately, Nancy stood up, and exited the room quietly. Barsad entered, not even casting a glance in Kasey's direction, and closed the door behind him. Feeling spiteful, Kasey flipped the breakfast tray onto the floor, shattering the bowl and glass of water. The mercenary whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes.

"Have you learned nothing? Or are you dense?" he questioned tightly.

"You. Changed. My. Clothes. While. I. Slept," she spat, angrily. He grinned then, making her grow more furious by the second.

"What would you have me do? Leave you in spoiled clothes? It's not like you could've done it yourself."

"I was unconscious."

"Oh, so you'd rather I undress you while you're awake?...Noted." Barsad walked over to the mess and kneeled down. He turned over the tray and began to pile the broken glass on it, cleaning her mess in silence.

"Why didn't Bane break my leg?" she asked, calmly. He stiffened at her question. "I heard a snap, but my leg isn't even fractured. Why?"

"We didn't need you completely incapacitated, but we needed to put on a show. Be greatful he didn't break every lovely bone in your body." Barsad was purposely irritating her, now. "So, in the shower-"

"Shut up," Kasey stopped him. Finishing his task, he sat down on the matress beside her.

"You said you didn't get to socialize. What did you mean?"

"What does that matter?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat and you won't let me have anything for pain."

"Tell you what. I'll give you what you want, and you answer my question." She debated, not liking the fact they were on speaking terms, but then again, Kasey never really could avoid anyone for long, except maybe her father. She held out her hand and waited. The mercenary sauntered over to the bathroom and came back with a little blue pill.

"Complements of Dr. Crane," he smiled, setting it in her hand, and handing her a small plastic cup of water. She gratefully ingested the pill.

"Thank you," she muttered. He nodded, sitting next to her again, waiting for her to hold up her end of the bargain. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, wondering how to even start.

"You've met my father. He wasn't a nice man. Not even to my mother..." Kasey closed her eyes, pausing for a moment. "She killed herself, you know? He covered it up as an accident to avoid a scandal. I was eight. Shortly after came boarding schools, charity events where I'd have to smile and play the good daughter when I was around. Made him look like a good father. Then, when I was a teenager, he told every body I spent the Summer in Rome. You know, I've never been to Rome? Not even out of the country or state. He had me put away in a place where no one would ever find me." Barsad stayed quiet, processing her words. A twinge of something hit him. Pity, maybe?

"Where?" he whispered. She smiled then and he could see the obvious pain behind it.

"Arkham. I got my own personal private cell. Daddy's money can really buy anything." Barsad didn't know what to say. Usually he had everything and everyone figured out. Now, he understood why being brought here hadn't made her cry. He supposed she'd done enough of that over the years.

"Now, it's all gone," she giggled, seeming far away now as the pill started to take effect, "My father, Arkham, everything those bastards strived so hard for. Gone. I feel like Alice. The world's gone upside down thanks to Bane. I remember the day I was caught, I watched the bottom of the football stadium disappear, swallowing the people with it on a tv screen in some grungy restaurant, and you know what? I laughed. I couldn't help it." Then, she placed her head against his shoulder.

"My mother sold me," Barsad confessed before he could stop himself, but then again, she was already half way gone. He doubt she'd remember.

"Sell you?" Kasey asked, puzzled. "You're a handsome man; I doubt you were an ugly child." The mercenary couldn't help but laugh. He could tell she would be highly amusing with a bit of alcohol in her. _He'd have to try that later._

"Aye, she sold me. I barely remember what she looks like now, but I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, does it? I was raised and trained to be what I am. Then, I was inducted into the League of Shadows...," Barsad explained. She laughed then.

"_League of Shadows_? Is that like the Justice League? The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

"I like that last one," he smirked.

"Mmm.." she sighed, beginning to doze off. Barsad repositioned her more comfortably and pulled the blanket over her. He wanted nothing more to lay down beside her and it bothered him. _Why was he having these feelings? _This was weakness and the plans for the future did not allow weakness. Growing angry again, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Distance

Hi, everyone! A bit of a filler, but more fun to come, I promise. As always, thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated.

* * *

Kasey hadn't seen an inkling of the mercenary in a week, and it bothered her. _What had she done this time? _She began to doubt whether or not the meaningful conversation they had was real. _ Was it a dream? It seemed so real, _she'd find herself thinking over and over again. Nancy tried to keep her busy by leaving her books and stopping in for idle chatter, but for some reason, it wasn't enough. She wanted Barsad's attention. She craved it. Realizing this, she groaned, blaming what she called "Daddy issues" for her current upset. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she'd wake briefly, him asleep beside her, but when morning came, there was no sign of him, or that he'd even been there.

Nancy skittered into the room, a large smile on her face.

"Bane stopped me today," she started, "and gave me some news."

"Oh?" Kasey asked, not understanding how it involved her.

"If you swear to behave, you're allowed to leave the room as you please, but you must remain in the warehouse...Promise?" she explained.

"I don't really want a repeat of last week, so no worries," Kasey nodded, returning Nancy's smile. She stood up and followed the chattering nurse out of the room. The bruises had finally begun to fade and the pain was gone, another escape attempt, at least right now, was out of the question.

The warehouse was large and vast and filled with mostly men. Most were busy with tasks, but gave her and Nancy a curious glance as Nancy was intent on showing Kasey every nook and cranny in the place. In the basement, Kasey briefly locked eyes with Barsad before he looked away, causing her to frown. _What the hell was his problem?_ The mercenary was at a table, alone, looking over maps and writing every now and then.

"Did I miss something?" Nancy asked, noticing Kasey's preoccupation.

"What do you mean?" the girl shrugged, making Nancy sigh.

"Just be careful. He's Bane's right hand for a reason..." She let her warning trail off quietly. To be quite frank, Nancy hated Bane and his men. She saw them as animals, terrorists, monsters trying to destroy her home, but she was all too knowing of the look on the young girl's face. It seems the young one had a like for things that were no good for her. As a nurse, she had seen many girls with that look before. Kasey was going to find out the hard way, like most of them did. Bane's men were not above anything. Nancy had learned that from her months spent among them. Many women had passed through, most used for more primal purposes, and Nancy was no exception. Her skills, however, kept her alive and useful. The men preferred the younger ones anyway. Just as that thought had hit her, a tinge of resentment went through her. Despite her brutal beating, Kasey remained pretty much untouched and almost comfortable staying here. _Even in this new Gotham, the rich have privilege._

"Is there a way to the roof?" Kasey questioned, snapping Nancy away from her thoughts.

"But-" Nancy began to protest.

"It's the roof. How will I escape from the roof? Please. I haven't seen the sun in a while," Kasey pleaded.

"Oh, alright," the nurse caved, grabbing Kasey's hand and leading her along. Barsad watching carefully as they departed. The girl was becoming more and more difficult to ignore as was the growing problem in his pants. Barsad had no idea what was happening to him anymore. For so long, nothing really mattered and now this girl has him wanting, _ feeling _again. The mercenary was struggling with himself. His experiences with women were numerous, most casual but not always pleasant. The ones that weren't casual had witnessed both sides of him. His kindness, his limited affections, his anger, his possession. Though, no one had such a strong pull before. Maybe it was her vulnerability. A natural predator, Barsad craved vulnerability and control.

–

Trucks and tanks passed below periodically. Kasey watched from the edge as the soldiers as well as frightened civilians passing each other in the streets. Nancy kept herself in the middle, not particularly fond of heights. It unnerved her how unphased the younger girl acted, sitting on a six story ledge with nothing but a calm almost peaceful expression on her face.

"Has anyone ever jumped?" Kasey inquired quietly, closing her eyes at the warmth of the sun on her face. Nancy immediately became terrified.

"If that's what you came up here for-" she practically screeched, stepping closer to Kasey.

"No," Kasey laughed, "I just wanted to see the day is all." The nurse accepted the answer, but wasn't completely convinced.

"Two people jumped," she whispered calmly, deciding to sit down on the very warm cement of the roof. "One pushed... We shouldn't be up here too long. They might assume-"

"Relax," Kasey said, opening her eyes. "We're prisoners of an army that's taken over Gotham which could at any minute could be gone at the detonation of a nuclear bomb. Me jumping should be the least of your worries."

"Bane will have my head if something happens to his prize hostage," Nancy snapped, her resentment reemerging, standing up from her spot. The guilt was immediate as she realized the unfairness of her words. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated is all." Before Kasey could respond, one of Bane's soldiers emerged.

"The nurse is needed on the third floor," he stated, then waited expectantly for the nurse to follow. She cast a look a Kasey before doing what she was told, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. A plan was forming in her head.

–

Kasey sat in the dark of the bathroom, waiting patiently for the mercenary's footsteps. After a long while, he finally appeared, seeming to panic at the sight of the empty mattress.

"Looking for someone?" Kasey teased, switching the light on. Barsad glared at her, beginning to remove his gear and shirt before approaching her. She was sitting on the counter, in nothing but a tshirt that went down to her thighs and boy shorts underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, beginning to grow agitated. This girl was frustrating him in the worst ways.

"You've been ignoring me-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I've been keeping my distance," he said bluntly.

"I thought after our conversation the other night that..."

"That what? There's nothing else to say." he huffed. She narrowed her eyes at him and jumped down from the counter, pushing past him. She lay down on the mattress and wrapped the blanket around her, her back to him. For some reason, this aggravated him. He stormed over to her and ripped the blanket from her body. Before she could react, he climbed over her, trapping her body beneath his.

"Wh—What are you doing?" Kasey was nervous now.

"You wanted me," he said huskily, "Now, you've got me." Before she could respond, he crashed his lips against hers.


	6. Taken

Yay more followers and reviews. You guys are great. I've never published a scene like this before so forgive me if it's awful, lol. I hope you enjoy it though. :3

* * *

Kasey lay there frozen, not knowing what to do. Not getting a reaction, he moved his lips down to her neck rotating between kissing, sucking, and softly nibbling at her. His hand reached down between them.

"Barsad-" Her sentence was cut short by a gasp as he ripped the fabric of her underwear from her, tossing it aside. Quickly, his hand was back between her legs, stroking her and playing with the little button causing shivers and moans she was desperately trying to keep quiet. Getting lost in the sensations he was creating, she instantly whimpered at the loss of contact when he sat up on his knees and began to remove his belt. She opened her eyes, sitting up as well, trying to pull the tshirt down lower.

"Take it off," he said softly.

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"Kassandra," his tone a little more demanding this time as he removed the remainder of his clothing, "take. it. Off." And, to his surprise, she obeyed, fidgeting uncomfortably as her body begged for more, her mind still not exactly sure of what the hell she was doing. Most of the girls at school had done this countless times, and enjoyed every minute of it, judging by the overheard conversations between them. He tried to kiss her again, and this time, she kissed back, liking the feeling of his warm body pressing against hers. Lying her on her back again, his hand went back to it's earlier task, pulling the most exquisite noises from her. Kasey began to feel a tightening in her belly, squirming even more, and then a wave of pleasure washed over her, like nothing she'd ever felt before, her nails digging into his shoulders. Then she felt him at her entrance. Kasey opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly covered her mouth with his, exploring it with his tongue. In one swift movement, he was sheathed completely inside her, her scream breaking their kiss.

"Relax," he whispered, stroking her cheek as he allowed her to adjust to his rather large intrusion. Kasey closed her eyes and let her tears fall. It almost felt like she was being stabbed all over again. In a way, she supposed she was. He started moving again, picking up a rhythm. Kasey bit her lip to keep from crying out and buried her face in his neck. Soon, however, the pain started to dull, and she could feel the tightening in her stomach again, her whines turning into moans, encouraging him to pick up the pace, grunting as he did so. Barsad wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper until he found the spot causing her bursts of pleasure. It didn't take long before she was over the edge again, coming undone around him. Then, a little while later, she felt him empty himself inside her. They stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes, each catching their breaths, then the mercenary gently removed himself from her and laid down next to her, pulling her against him. Kasey had no idea what to say or do, so instead, she cuddled against him and allowed herself to slip into a deep slumber. Barsad watched her for a while. She was now his completely and he liked her that way. Then, he cursed himself again for succumbing to his what he would now label as an obsession. No matter how much he tried to focus, she invaded his thoughts, and from the way she had acted earlier, he had been invading hers as well.

"Comfortable, Brother?" he heard Bane rasp from the doorway, startling him. For such a big man, Bane could sneak around undetected like no other.

"Sir-" Barsad started, getting into sitting position, suddenly embarassed. Bane held a hand up to silence him.

"Do not disturb her," Bane said quietly. "Get cleaned up and meet me in the office. We have things to discuss." With that, Bane was gone once more, leaving Barsad confused and apprehensive._ Had he made a mistake? Was Bane angry with him?_ Quickly, he did as he was told, putting the tshirt back over Kasey's tiny frame before leaving.

–

To his surprise, it was not only Bane there to greet him, but Talia as well, an playful smirk on her face.

"It's alright, Brother," she began with a small laugh, "You're allowed to have human wants and needs. _That _is not what I've come to talk about. But am I curious? Why her?" Barsad looked down, not entirely sure how to answer that question.

"She's...different, and she could be useful," he tried, knowing one wrong word could led to death.

"Really? How so? She's hardly a soldier," Talia scoffed, not even attempting to mask her contempt.

"She will join us, if asked. She despises Gotham and she's small. She can easily get around unnoticed. If we allow her out, she could locate the resistance, lead us to them. To Gordon."

"I'm handling that. What makes you so sure we can trust her?"

"Her father used to keep her locked in Arkham."

"Interesting..." Bane mused. Talia remained deep in thought. "Though I hear our last display with her left a lasting impression on Mister Wayne..."

"We can fake another. She will comply," Barsad replied, wondering why he was so desperate to keep this girl alive.

"I trust you, Barsad, and Bane trusts you. Make sure that it's not wasted," Talia warned. "Now, I came about the food supply. It's arriving in a week. You are to pick it up. Bring the girl with you and make sure she looks terrified, or Bane will gladly assist you in that. I hear some Special Ops are going to be coming, disguised of course. _They _will lead us to Gordon. Then, we'll see exactly what we're going to do with Miss Daggett."

Barsad nodded, obidiently.

"You may leave, now," Bane breathed. Barsad nodded once more and left the two alone.

–

A familiar face entered Bruce's cell, carrying something in hand, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Bane has sent something to you," the man said, throwing the ripped fabric to the floor. It took a minute to recognize exactly what it was. _Underwear. A girl's underwear._ The blue fabric was stained with what he assumed to be blood. He wanted to vomit. "He said, "Kassandra Daggett sends her regards'." The man's tone was solemn and as quickly as he arrived he left. Bruce seething with anger. _He was going to kill Bane with his bare hands. _Bane's trickery was once again eating at his soul. Fueling his need to get out of the Pit. To stop Bane. _Hopefully, he would make it in time._


	7. Warned

Hello new followers! (: and old as well. Sorry this took a while, I was uber busy. Thanks for the reviews. It may be kind of a filler but next chapter will be more exciting, I think. And it will come much quicker because I have most of it in my head already, so yeah, enjoy!

* * *

When Barsad returned to his room, he noticed Kasey thrashing in her sleep. He went to her attempting to wake her gently, but the dream would not release her.  
"Kassandra...Kassandra, wake up!" Barsad shouted as she thrashed more from his touch. Finally, her eyes shot open and she stared up at Barsad in the dark, trying to catch her breath. It took a few minutes for her to finally calm down, and when she did, she laid back down, remaining silent. The burn between her legs reminding her of what had went on earlier. She didn't know exactly why, but she didn't feel bad about it. Growing up, she learned sex was not an act of love. Her father bedded so many women, and cared for none of them. Love was a fairytale, like that handsome prince who comes to rescue you. Bane came for her instead.. He didn't save the kingdom, he destroyed it and now, Nancy and Barsad were the closest things she had to ever having friends, though with Barsad it was hot and cold.

-  
"What were you dreaming about?" Barsad inquired, sitting on the edge of the mattress. He looked to her, but she seemed to be staring at the ceiling.  
"Am I going to die here?" she whispered, sitting up, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. Yes he thought, but what came out was,

"It's possible." He knew what was going to happen in a few months. Bane and Talia had shared her master plan with him, and he had accepted it wholeheartedly, not afraid to die. Now, for the first time, doubt began to creep in his mind. Barsad never had a real reason to live before. Not a solid one anyway. But now, he wasn't exactly sure.  
"But what if Batman-" she began but he quickly cut her off, annoyed with the emotions she was bringing out in him again. It made him almost want to hit her.  
"Kassandra, no one is coming. No one is going to save Gotham. If you want life, accept the one offered to you." With that, he stood up sharply, leaving her there utterly confused. Once again, whatever it was between them went cold. She felt like she was dealing with two different people.

Kasey sat there thinking for the rest of the night and into the hours of the morning. Finally, when there was sound of movement about, she gingerly made her way into the shower, scrubbing any evidence of intimacy between them away from her. Nancy entered the room and patiently waited for Kasey to exit the shower. She went to sit, immediately noticing what looked like blood on the mattress. Was she hurt again?  
"Hey," Kasey greeted softly, stepping into the room, wearing a plain green sweater and a pair of jeans. She tried to hide her minor limping, but the nurse caught it.  
"Kasey, are you hurt? Is it your leg? I can look at it," Nancy offered.

"No. Uhm, it's nowhere you can look," the young girl coughed awkwardly.  
"I don't under-Oh...Oh dear. He didn't...Kasey, I'm so sorry," Nancy said, almost in tears, immediately regretting what she had said yesterday, as if somehow Nancy had brought it on.  
"Don't worry. It wasn't like that, I don't think...It's nothing," Kasey reassured. Nancy opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it again. "Really, I'm okay." She sat down on the mattress, continuing to absentmindedly dry her hair.  
"We still need to get you something...just in case," the nurse said nervously.  
"Oh...No need for that. I can't have kids," Kasey shrugged.  
"What? At your age?"  
"Yeah, my uterus is underdeveloped. I never wanted kids anyway, though. Never even thought of it really."  
"They all say that, dear," Nancy laughed.  
"Do you have kids?"  
"One. A boy. His name...his name is Samuel. He's thirteen now..." Nancy answered sadly.  
"I'm sure you'll get to see him again," Kasey offered, trying to reassure her.  
"How do you know?"  
To that, she had no reply. Right now, the future was blank in her mind. Kasey didn't see a life ahead of her. All she could see in her mind was the bomb. She would never leave this place, she would never grow old, she would never get married. This was it. She had lost all hope. Quickly Nancy composed herself and Kasey followed her out of the cramped room, listening to her once again almost cheerful chatter.

For the next few days, Nancy kept Kasey busy with little tasks and chores like cleaning guns, preparing food, sorting weapons, occasionally cleaning clothes. She also taught her, roughly, how to treat wounds, and for once in a long time, Kasey felt useful and it almost made her happy. Barsad was nowhere to be seen, and once again, she found herself wondering about him. Instead, she noticed Bane had been keeping a watchful eye on her and sometimes even speak to her briefly. As she sat alone a table, cleaning a few weapons, she heard Bane's heavy footsteps approach. He stood there, silent, the only sound coming from him was his even breathing, amplified by the mask.  
"Do you need something, Sir?" she asked, looking up from her task. His eyes seemed to crinkle at the sides as if he were smiling.

"You've adjusted better than expected. I see what he sees now," Bane replied.

"What who sees?"  
"Barsad, of course. He was wise enough to see your potential, and I'm...pleased. And from what Nancy has told me, you're learning some skills rather quickly," he explained, his blue eyes looking down at her. She simply nodded, still not exactly comfortable with being around the masked man, especially alone. His size alone was enough to terrify anyone, but she had experienced his ferocity first hand, hoping to never experience it again.  
"Tomorrow, your assistance will be needed. You will be going outside and for all intents and purposes you will still act like a prisoner...I warn you now, Miss Daggett, if ANYTHING should go wrong on your little outing...the pain you have received will feel like heaven compared to what I will give you. Do you understand?"  
"...Yes, I-I understand," she stuttered, wondering exactly what it was she was going to have to do, but whatever it was, she will do it. His threat was enough to chill her to the core. Besides, he was baiting her to make a run for it, testing her. And for her sake, she would not fail.


	8. Challenged

Hellloooo peopleeeee. I know it took a bit. Sorry! Thanks as always for the reviews and greetings all new followers. :D

* * *

Later on that night, Barsad found Kasey on the roof, sitting on the ledge, gazing at the stars. She noticed him coming toward her and offered a soft smile, then turned her attention back to the sky.

"You shouldn't sit there," he said flatly, looking down at her. "It's not safe."

"I don't think anything I do is considered safe anymore," she laughed, "I would say I'm heading down the wrong path." A smirk tugged at the corners of the mercenary's lips as he sat down next to her, and once again, she saw just how handsome he really was, her body itching for contact once again.

"Bane told me you seem comfortable here," he stated, glancing around before looking back at her.

"I accept it," Kasey whispered.

"What?"

"I accept the life offered to me. It's not ideal, but it's a life," Kasey explained, twirling her fingers in her long hair. "But I want to know why I even have the choice."

"What if I said I wanted you?" Barsad asked, all seriousness in his voice. His words had caught her off guard.

"What?"

"I won't say it again, girl." With that, he stood up and walked away, leaving her alone and confused, as always. However, this time, she got up to follow him. He heard her soft footsteps trying to keep up with him, so he walked even faster, hoping to lose her. Getting an idea, she ran at him, jumping on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist.

"What on earth are you doing?" he nearly shouted, completely startled.

"You're not running away from me this time," she said. "I've got you captured."

"I'll give you to the count of three before I forcibly remove you," he warned, though his voice had a playfulness to it.

"But you just say important things-"

"One."

"-and walk away. How am I supposed-"

"Two."

"I am trying to have a conversation with you."

"Three." With that, he grabbed her arms and using his leverage flipped her off his back, catching her before she hit the ground, earning a frightened squeal.

"How did you do that?" she questioned, standing upright. Once again, he flashed a mischievous smirk. Barsad then wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her to their room. "You know, the piggy back ride would've been much more fun," she sighed.

"I will not have you make me look ridiculous in front of the other men," he huffed, throwing her down on to the mattress. "Now, get some rest. You've got an appearance to make tomorrow."

"Am I going to get hurt again?"

"Only if you do something stupid," he replied, removing his gear and shirt. Kasey watched in fascination, unable to remove her eyes from the sight before her. Barsad caught her staring and couldn't help but grin. "Don't start what you can't finish, Sweetheart." Kasey stood up and walked over to him. She went to touch him but then hesitated, unsure of her actions. Before she could pull her arm back Barsad wrapped her small hand in his, and placed it against his chest as he leaned in to kiss her. He pushed her hand down slowly to his belt, urging her to undo it. As he removed his boots and pants, he pushed Kasey up against the wall, once again claiming her mouth with his while making short work of getting her clothes off. Barsad looked over her body, admiring it. She began to shake a little, looking down at the floor to hide her blush. Seeing this, he wrapped his hand in her hair, tugging so she would look up at him.

"You're mine, Kassandra. And mine alone. Do you understand?" he asked, his faces inches from hers. Then, he moved his lips to her ear, pressing his body against hers, the scruff of his beard tickling her cheek. "No one aside from me is ever going to touch you..." He hoisted her legs around his waist and carried her over to the mattress, placing her on her back. Immediately, he was inside her, thrusting fast and hard making her cry out in pain and pleasure. By the time he had finished with her, his back was marred with scratches.

As they prepared to leave the warehouse, Bane wrapped a familiar chain around the girl's neck. Kasey jumped but made no sound of resistance.

"The Special Ops aren't coming yet...Hopefully the sight of you will keep them away longer, Little One," she glanced to Barsad before nodding to Bane. She was then roughly shoved into the tank as they went to greet the food and supply trucks. As the goods were unloaded, Bane paraded Kasey like a dog in front of the men from the outside, as well as the cameras watching them. Then, they went to court to observe.

Humiliating her further, Bane made Kasey sit on the floor before them. To her surprise, he removed the chain wrapped around her neck, allowing her to finally breathe normally. She caught eyes with The Joker who simply wagged his finger at her and offered a sinister grin. Crane seemed his usual self. _Amused. _Kasey watched with interest as people she'd met at parties, charity events, and fundraisers were all sentenced to death. For some reason, she felt nothing. Taking a break, Crane stepped down from his seat, making his way toward them. Some of the crowd had dispersed, others waited, simply awed by Bane's massive presence. Bane and Barsad stood so Kasey did as well.

"Oh, she's wonderfully trained. How adorable," Crane teased. "She was quite mouthy with me before."

"She knows her place, now," Bane stated.

"And how's the shoulder? May I take a look?" Before she could protest, Crane was moving her shirt from her shoulder. The cut had healed, but he also took notice of a rather dark hickey forming on her skin. "Well, that's _interesting, _Miss Daggett_._" Before she could stop herself, she slapped his hand away from her, earning a chuckle from the doctor. "No need to be ashamed, Dear." Then, he looked to Barsad.

"Crane," Barsad acknowledged, sounding bored.

"When you get bored of her, I'll take her. I've looked into her medical records. She's a more than adequate," The doctor smirked. "And judging by her behavior, she's the perfect candidate." With that, Crane went back to his place as Kasey shuddered, not wanting to think of what Crane's newest experiment entailed. Now, she knew why the called him Scarecrow. He was tall, gangly, and utterly terrifying.

"Ugh, look at this bruise," Nancy sighed, inspecting Kasey's now very black and blue marks in the shape of a chain.

"It's alright. The chain wasn't even the worst part," Kasey laughed at Nancy's aggravated expression.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. Crane came over to us and he... I don't know, it's like he was challenging Barsad."

"Oh, that's why Barsad looks so furious. I hate Crane. My friend worked with him at Arkham. He used her as a lab rat and destroyed her mind. She had to be admitted as a patient...What did he say to you?"

"He told Barsad that when he gets bored of me, Crane will take me for his latest experiment," Kasey explained, scrunching her nose in disgust at the thought.

"That won't happen," Barsad interuppted, heavily stepping into the room. Nancy quickly excused herself, not really ever enjoying his company.

"Promise?" Kasey asked from her spot on the mattress. Barsad flashed her a small smile before picking off a few maps from the wall and leaving her alone. She hoped that was a silent promise. Dr. Crane was a lunatic. At least Bane would kill you quickly.


	9. Note Please read and give feedback!

In response to auriellis's review.

Yes, I know it needs more detail, believe me. I've been hurried the last few chapters and haven't been exactly on my A game. I'm a well experienced writer, I know some or a lot of the sentences are coming off basic. Like I said, I've been pretty distracted. I know the story is not perfect and certainly not an award winner, but like I said, it's fanfiction. Kasey and Barsad don't have a lot of history but I will get more into that as well as why Crane is intent on torturing her. Also, in the next few chapters I will get much more into Kasey's backstory. I get that I jump a lot, but I feel it's mundane to trail a character every single minute, not saying my transitions have been smooth, but yeah. As for the sex scenes, I get it. I don't write them often, but also, Barsad is a trained killer and well, I don't want to write him all fluffy and romancey, at least not yet. Also, if any more of you have any input, I gladly appreciate it. Forgive me if the story is lacking, I will kick it up a notch, I promise. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, thank you. And, you're going to hate this post,auriellis because it's not all structured and what not, but I wanted to reply to you before I went out tonight. Once again, thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to let my writing skills shine in the next few chapters.


	10. Insolence

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Welcome to all you new people. (:

* * *

As he departed, Kasey pulled her knees to her chest, beginning to reflect on the past few weeks. _Or had it been a month?_ She couldn't remember, having lost track of time a while ago. Then, again, what did time really matter now? Just a year ago, she had first laid eyes on Bane and Barsad in her father's home. Most times Bane didn't even acknowledge her existence, but, while not ever actually uttering a word, Barsad had watched her like a hawk when she was in view, frequently making her more and more uncomfortable by the second. Her father didn't seem to notice the mercenary's preoccupation, and if he had, he didn't care. Thinking back, John Daggett spent most of his daughter's life trying to ignore her and erase the memory of her mother. A tear slipped down the girl's pale face as she realized, as hard as she tried, in her memory her mother's face remained blank. In seventeen years, Barsad was the only person ever to bother showing her any sort of affection, even if it was puzzling and limited, and for that, she was growing more and more fond of him. Perhaps, she was begging to love him, or at least something of the sort. However, Kasey had no idea how he really felt. Not the talkative or even remotely open type, Barsad remained impossible to read. Sure, he had said he wanted her and enjoyed being inside of her, but men "wanted" women all the time, not all necessarily burdened with feelings. Kasey also knew that even though she had told him she accepted the life he and Bane offered to her, she wanted to escape. Life with Bane and his men did not pain a bright future. Soon, it would all come crashing down, and she did not know, Barsad or not, if she wanted to be here when it did. Lost in these thoughts, Kasey had not noticed Nancy reemerge.

"Why are you crying?" Nancy inquired, her face full of concern. Quickly the girl wiped her tears, offering Nancy a weak smile.

"Just coping, that's all," standing up and walking over to Nancy. "Let's walk around. I feel too caged in here."

"Don't we all, Love?" Nancy chuckled, wrapping her thin arm around Kasey's shoulders.

"Do you think it's wrong, Nance?" she began. "...that I feel comfortable here? Home even?"

"No...At first, I thought so, but now I can see you're just adapting to your situation, surviving. Making it all easier."  
Kasey looked over the railing, peering down at Bane's loyal men scattered below. They were good soldiers, but blind to anything that wasn't Bane's mission, whatever the full extent of it was. It amazed her how so many men hung on Bane's every word and order as well as accepted their own deaths so willingly when Bane chose to dispose of them. Maybe they were like her. Maybe this was the closest thing to a home they had. Bane accepted them, gave them purpose. Turning her gaze to the nurse, Kasey could see a growing weariness. Nancy was tired, physically and emotionally. Unlike them, she had a home and a family who most certainly needed her more than Bane and his men did. Pondering this, a wonderfully _awful _idea sprang into her head.

"Bane is beginning to trust me, you know..." she said.

"Barsad's...fascination with you keeps you out of harm's way," Nancy nodded. "For the most part."

"Exactly," the girl stated, now turning to stare in the face of a very confused Nancy. Glancing around to make sure she would not be heard, Kasey thought over her next words carefully. "Do you want to go home?"

"Of course I want to go home, Kasey." Nancy sounded positively irritated, her narrowed eyes confirming this.

"I'll get you out."

"Don't be foolish. That's suicide."

"No. You don't belong here. You don't deserve this. It's time for you to go home, Nance."

"Stop this-"

"Listen to me. Those men down there are mindless robots. You'll be gone before anyone even notices! They won't hunt you. It's not worth it. Come with me."  
Kasey grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her back to her room. There she rummaged for a disguise, handing Nancy one of Barsad's black shirts and a pair of cammo pants, a hoodie, and boots probably 3 sizes too big.

"Put these on. Hurry," Kasey urged, pushing the clothes at Nancy before turning around to scavenge for something else.

"I-I can't. They'll kill you for this," Nancy protested.

"No, they won't. Bane will certainly be annoyed, but I still have a use," Kasey shook her head. Nancy debated for a moment before reluctantly changing into Barsad's clothes.

"This is never going to work," she grumbled, lacing up the boots.

"Yes, it will," Kasey reassured, pushing Nancy's blonde hair into her collar, and pulling the hoodie over her head. "Now, take this." With that, she handed Nancy a loaded gun. "If anyone tries to stop you, use it. I'm going to go down and send them away from the service door. When I do, walk down and get out as soon as possible."

"...Okay," Nancy nodded nervously, inspecting the weapon now in her possession.

"Let's do this," the girl said, leaving the room, making her way to the main floor. On the outside, she remained calm, while her heart felt like it would explode. Every so often she would nod to a soldier passing by, doing her best to not look like she was in a hurry. Nancy trailed a safe distance behind, waiting for Kasey to clear her exit.

As she got to the service area, Kasey noticed at least seven men, both sitting and standing, busy with their assigned tasks.

"Bane needs all of you downtown. There's been a sighting of the Batman," she stated loudly, making sure each one had heard. They looked to each other, not sure if they could trust her. They had witnessed the Batman's crippling themselves. "Look, Barsad told me to tell you. That is an order. Bane will kill all of you for your disobedience." Hearing the seriousness of her warning, they quickly dropped everything, hopping in trucks and leaving the warehouse. Seeing them leave, Nancy quickly moved toward the door, stopping when she got to Kasey.

"Come with me," Nancy pleaded.

"I can't. Not right now, anyway," Kasey shook her head, pushing the nurse closer to the now open door. "You're son needs you now. Besides, they'll notice quicker if I'm missing, too."

"Thank you," Nancy whispered softly, sadly making her way outside. Closing the door behind her, Kasey quickly made her way to the armory, cleaning and loading weapons as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't long before Barsad came stomping down the metal stairs, anger written all over his face. A shiver ran through Kasey's spine as she tried to keep her composure.

"You sent several men out on a wild goose chase, using my name no less. What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he shouted, the sound cutting through her like a knife.

"They were bored. I gave them something to do," she tried, staring up at the furious man before her. Before she could register what was happening, she was on the cold concrete, the whole left side of her face on fire.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled, grabbing her neck, yanking her up on her feet, meanwhile putting an enormous pressure on her bruise. She cried out as his large calloused hand squeezed tighter, causing the pain to grow intolerable. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," she choked out, determined not to give Nancy away in case she had been wrong about them not hunting her down. Heavy, deliberate footsteps caused Barsad to release her, coughing and sputtering for air as she fell. Bane came into view, the already high tension in the room rising further at his presence,

"Beating her will do no good, Barsad," Bane sighed, standing in front of her. "Though she does deserve it." A scream ripped through her lips as his enormous boot collided with her ribs a few times. Barsad tried not to wince, her scream causing a dull ache in his chest. He never enjoyed causing her pain, but, he reasoned, she brought most of it on herself.

"So, now you're...giving orders, Little One?" Bane mused, kicking her again, his bare chest rising and falling evenly, as if he was conversing with a friend. "I should kill you...but that would be too...simple...Dr. Jonathan Crane has...enlightened me on his new experiment.." At these words, Barsad's jaw tightened, catching Bane's attention. "Do not worry, my friend. He will not touch your little flower...but he will induce more suffering than dying ever could. I have cameras here, you know. I'm aware of your friend's escape. Though not major, I've reached the end of my patience."

"Please. She wasn't vital to you. She had a child," Kasey begged.

"This is true...However, your insolence will be punished," Bane replied, grabbing a fistful of her silky hair, dragging her along. Following in silence, Barsad fought the urge to help her, knowing Bane was testing him as well.


	11. Punishment

Sorry it's been so long. I've had lots of stuff going on, and almost abandoned this story altogether, but I keep getting alerts of more followers and favorites so, I shall continue on. I know this chapter is kind of sad and stuff. Sorry if you hate it. More to come and sooner this time, I promise.

* * *

The air in the warehouse was electric as the men fidgeted impatiently, speaking in hushed whispers about what would happen next. They were on the main floor, awaiting Crane's arrival. Bane sat at a desk, quietly studying blueprints, Kasey chained to the desk trying to breathe without pain. At the door, stood Barsad waiting for their guests. For the first time in many years, a nervousness ate away at him. He didn't want this to happen, but he was left with no choice.

Finally the knock came and in stepped Jonathan Crane, followed by six large men carrying a long steel box on their shoulders. Bane stood, nodding in greeting at the doctor.

"Someone's been a naughty girl," Crane teased as Bane unchained her. Angrily she spat him, earning a slap to her already injured cheek. "What room?"

"This way," Bane gestured, leading them to a now empty supply closet. The whole warehouse was silent as the six men carried the steel box in, placing it in the middle of the floor. The doctor unlocked the top and opened it. A few feet away, Barsad watched, fearful of what would come next. The box reminded him of a coffin, and perhaps that's what Crane wanted it to feel like.

"When I said I looked into your medical records, I looked into your psychiatric records as well, though not much as changed since you were a child," Crane smiled at Kasey. "I know every insecurity, every trauma, every _fear _. I know you loathe isolation as well as tight spaces, and sometimes you have nightmares of being buried alive. Why not combine the two?" His tone hit an almost gleeful note at this point. "You have trouble with your memories as well. The first part of your childhood is still a little fuzzy, isn't it?"

"I never told anyone that," Kasey whispered.

"Do you want to know how I know? I know because, well, I was the one who did it. I frequently took pay offs from your father, and assisted him in your mother's murder." Bane's grip suddenly tightened on the girl, but she ignored it, not bothering to wonder what she had done wrong, _never guessing it wasn't her who had angered Bane this time._

"She committed suicide..."

"That's what we made you believe. Memories are terribly pesky things, but this will help you remember every little detail. I've mixed it with a bit of my formula for fear, so naturally, you're going to have a heightened sense of paranoia and dread. How fun!" Kasey remained silent as his words sank in completely. Before she could react, a needle poked into her arm, and Crane sent the liquid into her veins, causing a burning sensation all throughout her arm. Her body started to struggle and fight, but Bane effortlessly forced her into the box and closed the lid on top of her, securing the lock. Crane peered into her face through the small square of chicken wire allowing her to breath. As her eyes glossed over, he gave a nod to Bane letting him know that the drug was working. The light was switched off and the room emptied, sealing her into complete darkness. For the next few days, Kasey would become a prisoner of her own mind. An hour later is when the screaming started.

The memories came rushing through her head like a tidal wave as Kasey screamed, struggled, and clawed, desperate for the visions and the throbbing in her head to stop, but as time went by it grew worse, each memory more vivid than the last.

_"Mommy?" the little girl asked, entering her parents bedroom. Mommy was crying again. Mommy always cried. The weeping woman stifled her sobs, quickly wiping her eyes, offering an attempt at a comforting smile to her only child. The girl came closer and Mommy opened her arms, pulling the child into a tight embrace. Then, Kasey wasn't just seeing the little girl, she was the little girl. Her eyes staring up into the bloodshot eyes of the broken woman holding her. It was times like this when Kasey felt her mother would never let her go.  
_

_"Does Dad love another lady, again?" Kasey asked. Karen ran her hand through her mess of auburn tangles, then gave a nervous laugh._

_"Don't worry about that nonsense. You and me are going on a vacation. Far away from here...just me and you," she said, still clutching tightly to her daughter. "I promise."_

_"Where are we going?" Kasey asked, excited about the thought a vacation._

_"I don't know yet. But somewhere nice. We'll have lots of fun, okay?"_

_"Okay," Kasey smiled, happier than she'd ever been._

Then, Kasey's mind went buzzing again, everything was blurry as if she was spinning around in circles.

_"What are drawing on my papers?" John Daggett, snapped, annoyed his daughter had been coloring on legal documents he happened to leave on the table._

_"Mommy and me are going on a vacation!" Kasey beamed._

_"No, your not,"John scoffed, now even more irritated._

_"Yes, we are!" she pouted. "Mommy told me we're going far away. Just me and her, and we're gonna have lots of fun." John narrowed his eyes, frowning before turning sharply and storming down the hallway. Kasey could faintly hear the shouting that followed.  
_

_"...AWAY?.."_

_"...through...got a lawyer!"_

_"...can't leave me! You won't take anything-"_

_"...TAKING **MY** DAUGHTER AND WHAT I'M ENTITLED TO."_

_As the screaming grew louder, Kasey covered her ears beginning to cry. She shouldn't have told Daddy about the vacation. After that night, Kasey never heard about the vacation __again, and was much too frightened to bring it up. That's when the doctor started coming. The doctor with the bright blue eyes and the glasses. Each time he came, he'd inject Karen with "medicine." Karen didn't leave her bed much after that._

_One day, Kasey watched from the doorway as her father and the doctor spoke._

_"I can't keep her like this. It's useless. Just get rid of her," John said, coldly, staring down at the woman he had made fall in love with him. The one he'd betrayed._

_"Are you sure? What about your daughter?" the doctor questioned, not sounding at all concerned, just curious._

_"I'll get a babysitter," this time John's tone was more adamant. "Just do it." The doctor smiled, sticking a needle into Karen's arm, despite her weak attempts to struggle. John and the doctor watched calmly as the woman began to shake, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, foam coming from her mouth. Kasey screamed running into the room._

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING? HELP HER. HELP HER. YOU'RE A DOCTOR," Kasey cried, quickly moving her head back and forth between her dying mother and the smiling doctor. She continued to cry and scream even as Karen stilled. John seemed bored._

_"You should go. I'll have to report this little accident," he said. The doctor laughed.  
_

_"No accident," he said, sticking the syringe in her hand, then looking up at the man who had just paid him to kill his wife,"She killed herself."_

_"Mommy wouldn't do that! You're medicine was bad. I'm gonna tell," Kasey whined, wiping furiously at her eyes. Now, her father finally looked concerned._

_"Her too?" the doctor offered._

_"Can't you just give her something? Make her forget? I won't have a kid's death with my name on it. The press will eat that up."_

_The doctor sighed, grabbing something from his bag. Kasey backed away, about to run when John grasped her by the shoulder. She began to kick and scream against his grip until she felt the prick of the needle, then her mind was in darkness once more._

Kasey's wails grew louder by the hour and Barsad couldn't take it much longer. The whole warehouse seemed to go silent as her shrill screams echoed throughout. He put his head in his hands almost wanting to pull at his hair, cursing her now for these emotions leaking through the barrier he'd surrounded himself with. Trying to tell himself Kasey had earned the punishment she was dealt wasn't making him feel any better. _Maybe, I should've just killed her, _he thought, but as quickly as the thought reached him it was gone. Sighing, he stood up, picking up his weapons, ready to run a patrol through the city. At least this way, he didn't have to listen. _Then again, perhaps this was part of his punishment, too._

For the first time in many, many years Bane was bothered. He couldn't care less about the girl, who she was, or the pain she was in at the very moment. Seeing as he warned her enough times to know better, she was getting what she deserved. Disobedience was not tolerated here, most certainly not by him, and especially from a captive he had deemed worthy to spare. Maybe he would kill her, put her to rest and end the aggravating noises now coming from her drugged body. _But if Talia knew, _he thought...He knew she would be angry. Talia had to watch her mother be murdered at around the same age as Kasey had been. Regardless of what Talia thought of the girl, she would want justice or more so, revenge. The woman he loved may seem ruthless, cold, cruel, but he was the only one she allowed to see her soft side. He had known her since birth and loved her then and now more than anything. Perhaps Barsad loved this girl as he did Talia, but none of it mattered. Not really. _Soon, they would all be ash and dust._


	12. Out

Hi, guys. I know it's been a while. I went through a block, but your reviews and stuff urging for more will keep me going. I know this one is pretty short and kind of a filler. More to come in the next chapter, I promise! Maybe even a little fluff.

As always thank you for all the reviews.

And yes, I get it's basic, but it's a fanfiction, not a novel. If I get all novel-y it kinda loses the reader, I think.

* * *

After what seemed like years of spinning, twisting, and falling, Kasey finally hit a feeling of clarity. The visions and memories finally stopped and now all that was left was darkness and exhaustion. Her hands throbbed from fighting against the steel and her throat felt as if she had swallowed fire. Hunger clawed at her stomach as it growled. _Maybe I'm buried alive, _she thought. How long had she been in this prison? Hours? Days? A week? She didn't know, nor was she hopeful of seeing the light of day again. Kasey had been locked away before, but not like this. Bane had been annoyed with her though his passive demeanor had made him seem forever bored. With her, with his men, with everything. Even as Bane killed her father, he looked as if her John Daggett was wasting his time. had been a Merely an insect to Bane, his throat had been crushed like so. _At least his death was quick. _The bitter thought brought more resentment and then, hatred. The girl tried to rest, but no matter how tired her body was and how weak she felt, her eyes remained open and her hatred grew fueling her blood, almost warming her body against the freezing steel.

Kasey had been in the box for three days before the sounds of her screams and struggles had ceased completely. The eerie silence brought brief whispers of her possible death, but no one dared check without Bane's permission. He, too, had started to wonder what became of her. Perhaps he'd finally ended the fight in her, though, he secretly hoped not. For such a small being, she continuously endured and still had the nerve to defy him. It was almost amusing. Bane left his room in the warehouse a ventured to the small closet where she was being kept. The air was cold and his men stole glances, eager to see the outcome of Bane's latest punishment. When the light switch was flipped, a small cry barely reached his ear.

"So, you are alive?" he mused, slowly beginning to undo the locks, silence being his only reply. The smell hit him first as he looked down to see her frail body struggling to turn from the light. Kasey's lips were chapped and bloody, her hands bruised and cut in some parts. He guessed her knees were in the same condition, judging by the blood spots in her jeans. When her eyes finally opened, they were bloodshot and wild, almost, staring up at him. Bending down further, he slid his arms underneath her body, lifting her up as he did so. Kasey continued to watch him, but gave no sign of protest as her carried her. The whispering began once again as Bane's men looked on, still not able to tell whether or not the pale, bruised body being carried was alive or dead. The man in the mask silenced them with a brief gaze before continuing to carry her to Barsad's room, barking for a medic and food as he went.

The medic waited patiently as Kasey gulped down the full bottle of water greedily before him. For all the fighting she'd been doing for the past three days, not to mention the little beating she'd taken from Bane, he was surprised at the energy she possessed as she had ripped the bottle from his hands. Bane gave a chuckle before leaving him alone with the young girl who now looked like a living corpse. Her red hair was dull, greasy, and heavily matted; skin paler than he'd ever seen her, and the cuts and dried blood covering her body didn't help. The only thing assuring him was her eyes watching him almost predator like. Quickly she jumped back when he made another move to approach.

"I have to inspect your wounds," he stated as gently as possible.

"I want...Bar..sad." After all the screaming, her voice was reduced to a faint whisper. Attempting to come forward again, only made her retreat further. "Barsad!" This time she was more adamant, trying to shout, but failing. No one was going to touch her again. No one was going to inject her again. No one would lock her away again. In fact, Kasey didn't even think of escape anymore. For the past day, only one thing crossed her mind, and that was killing the Scarecrow. The anger and hatred caused a burning adrenalin to course through her, not to mention whatever Crane had injected her with. Food and sleep were afterthoughts. She didn't care if he was important, nor did she care if Bane took her life for it, Kassandra Daggett would watch Jonathan Crane die. Growing more and more uncomfortable with her murderous glare, the medic took his leave to find the man she wanted.


End file.
